


You Too, Huh?

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [38]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alcohol, Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: I just feel like these two would be great drinking buddies. They can bitch about having to put up with Bruce's shit.
Relationships: Kate Kane & Jason Todd
Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600633
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	You Too, Huh?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notictus/gifts).




End file.
